Robot Fight Club
by SzymonS
Summary: Leo always had a feelings for Calla Parker - lab assistant of his father and at the same time his best friend. Will he be able to admit it to her? And what the check is Marcus doing in the house? One-shot taking place during an episode "Robot Fight Club"


**Hi guys! This is something we can rarely see on this site: Fanfiction about Fanfiction. The universe I'm basing on belongs to great writer Kihonne, so if you didn't see her works yet I invite you right here:**

** s/9598880/1/The-Lab-Assistant**

**For the record, English isn't my original language so I'm sorry for any possible mistakes. But before we start, Leo has something to say**

**Leo: SzymonS does not own any of Lab Rats characters. Also every OC belongs to Kihonne. He only owns this story.**

**Leo POV**

"He is not going to do it" I protested when Calla explained me her plan.

"You doubt on me Dooley?" she pretended to be offended.

"Yes" I responded. She turned up her head smirking and went to the boy sitting at the cyber desk.

"Hello Chase" she called with an adorable smile. Ok, mayby she was right. How could anyone refuse such a beautiful girl? Don't tell her I said that. Chase looked at her.

"What do you want?" he asked. Calla frowned.

"How can you know I want something?" she asked surprised.

"You don't?" I tried to stop the laugh when she sighed.

"Just a little favour" the girl admitted "Do you remember when I told you about robot fights competition?" she asked slowly.

"Yes" he nodded "Do you want my help? I told you it's not my kind of stuff".

"Yes I know, that's why I asked Leo" she explained.

"Leo?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes Leo" I responded offended. I might not be super genius, but I love pointless violence on robots fights. Chase shrugged.

"Ok, so what does it have to do with me?" bionic teenager asked. Calla smiled once again.

"Mr Davenport throw so much paper work on me this week that I don't have enough time to end it and help Leo build our robot to the competition. So, I through..."

"Sure, I can end the paper work for you" he responded before she could end.

"Thanks, you are the best. I will make it up for you" she assured him, causing unpleasure feeling in my stomach. Of course. It was obvious for some time that this two had feelings for each other. Why would it suprised me? They were both clever, resourceful, loved science and stuff. I know that I should be happy for them, there are my brother and best friend we're talking about, but I couldn't. True is, I always liked Calla more than a friend. Well, maybe excluding the first time we met (incident in the locker room was embarrassing and I would gladly forget that. Calla or did that or from politely pretend that she forgot) but I never dared to make a move on her. Calla was perfect: Beautiful, intelligent, she had great personality. Sure, she was a nerd but positive nerd, she always helped people and they loved her. And me? Troublemaker, loser without friends and sotial live. If she would not work in our home, girl like Calla would probably never even speak to me. I am afraid that if I ask her out, she would reject me and things might be awkward forever between us.

"Leo, are you listening to me?" her voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sure" I answered smiling stupidly.

"Bring our tools and I am going to find my old project" she repeated.

"That is where we should put laser canoons. Here a flame throwers and right here..." I pointed on machine which Calla and I started build.

"Leo, we will never win this way" she interrupted me "You are paying attention only on design"

"Yeah, so? Our machine must look badass when it will crush our enemies" I defended my idea.

"Yes, I want that from all my heart too, but you should focus more on functionality, speed and stability, not on the look" She insisted.

"You are right, but we could just..."

"Leo, who has the highest marks of robotic class?" she asked and I smirked.

"Chase"

"Second one" she corrected.

"Marcus" I continued, as her irritation grows.

"I'm still better than you!" Calla threw fastly "And, what is not less important, I'm an assistant of Mr Davenport. I know how to make good robot" I sighed knowing, that I couldn't win this battle. But screwing with her was so funny.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Big D ran to us "Are you going on combat robot?" he asked excited, seeing our machine.

"Yeah, we're gonna smash and devastate!" I exclaimed happy.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked. Calla and I looked at each other. He was one of the greatest inventors on the world but unfortunately, my step father was real control freak. I shrugged. We'll just hear his opinion. What wrong can happen?

"Sure" he grinned and watched our creation from every side.

"Yes, that is impressive" he praised "you made great work kids. But..." here we go "Can I have one, tiny suggestion?" Calla nodded before I could say anything "Let me join your team. I made a fortune designing stuff like this. With my help I guarantee 100% chance of victory" he promised.

"Sounds fine with me" Calla nodded. Of course she would never refuse him. Big D was her mentor and what's more important, a boss.

"Great" he smiled and I was trying to hide my disappointment. It's not like I didn't like work with him. Actually I loved that but it was our thing. Mine and Calla's. Whenever I could, I was always trying to join and help her with work. Sure, she was doing my math or giving me tutoring in return, but I never really cared about school. For me there were just an excuses so we could spend time together. I knew it's just a matter of time before she will connect with Chase or someone else, so until then I wanted use a time she still has the best as I could. And my step dad interrupting in our job wasn't actually helping.

Just like I expected, big D completely took over our project. Literally. He didn't even let Calla help him despite the fact, that they usually worked together on inventions.

"I think I am going to grab some drink for us" I decided knowing, that there's nothing else for me to do here. I was more and more angry on my step dad. Helping Calla build that robot was my chance to show that I'm not so stupid and I can be useful if I want to.

"I'll join you" she offered, her voice sounded upset too. I shrugged when we both went to the elevator.

"Why are YOU upset about him? As his assistant you should get used to that control-freak mode" I asked.

"That's true, but it felt right when there were his inventions. That robot is mine" I looked at her "Ours" she corrected.

"We can always kick him out" I proposed when we left the elevator "Grab some pepsi and I will bring my hidden Oreo" I asked. Calla smiled going to the kitchen.

"Inside the couch isn't such an amazing hide, you know" she knew about that? Oh man, so that's why I still have the impression that there are too few of them. I went inside the living room to grab my cookies, but I froze when I saw a person sitting on the sofa.

"Calla!" I cried for my best friend quite confused. When the girl went inside, holding a large bottle of pepsi, her look stuck on the unexpected guest too.

"What the check are you doing here?" she asked mad.

"Good to see you too Calls" Marcus smirked "Where are everyone?"

"How did you even get here?" I asked totally ignoring his question.

"Eddy let me in. I'm sort of part of family now" he said lying down on the couch.

"No you are not" my best friend protested "What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"Avoiding my dad. So, I'll ask again: Where is that part of your family witch is not despises me?" he turned to me.

"Chase is busy doing Calla's work. I have no idea where are Adam and Bree" I answered hoping, that he will leave. Although it is unlikely that he would do us any harm in my home, I hated being in his company since we found out that he is bionic.

"Jay teksted me that Adam is trying to get date with Caitlin, Bree is helping him and my brother for some reason doesn't care" Calla explained.

"Did they fought again?" I asked. Calla nodded. I wasn't especially surprised, Caitlin was very specific person. Why the check Adam would ask her out was beyond me, but we have more important problems here. Speaking of.

"Anyway, there is no one who wants your company here, so there is a door" Calla pointed and he frowned.

"I can wait" boy assured us.

"Leave, we have a better things to do than babysitting you" I said annoyed. First Big D, now my nemesis from all people? All I wanted was spend some time with the girl I like. Before Marcus could answer me, his phone rang. He quickly answered it.

"Hi dad" he said without even checking who is calling. Wow, that guy must have a lot of friends "Oh, so now you want my help? What? No, I'm not childish, you are. Well, in that case you should've said it yesterday" he hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked honestly curious.

"Yesterday was my birthday and that jerk didn't even bothered to give me good wishes" he explained. Right, yesterday Adam and Chase went out to celebrate with him.

"Happy birthday. Sorry for not giving you a present, but after you tried to murder us, it didn't seems like right thing to do. Now get out" Calla repeated.

"Oh, c'mon guys. I can help you with whatever are you working on. This way you can keep an eye on me and I can keep myself busy. What are you saying?" It took me a while to understand that he was serious. Really?

"Not happening. Now get out" I commanded. Was it so hard for him to understand?

"Ok, so I'm just gonna sit here, doing God knows what in your home" he smiled. Calla and I looked for each other.

"You are in sight and you do not touch anything" she decided. Can it be even worst?

"As you wish" he jumped to his feet "So what are we doing?"

"We are building a robot for the competition. Or just watching as my boss is doing it" Calla sighed.

"You can make yourself useful and grab four glasses" I said and Marcus nodded, before he left to the kitchen "Are you sure it's a good idea? Taking him to the lab again?" I asked.

"Of course not, but it's not like he doesn't know about it or bionic, so better have him there with us than here alone" Calla explained.

If it wasn't bad enough, another unpleasant surprise awaited us in the lab. Big D literally undressed our robot to the prime factors.

"What are you doing?!" Calla yelled suprised, as we went inside.

"Well, your model had a few flaws, so I will have to build it from the start" he explained. Than he seen Marcus with us "What are you doing here? What is he doing here?"

"Screwing around, like always" Calla said wildly looking at our destroyed creation.

"Good morning Mr. Davenport" Marcus act politely. Meanwhile Calla looked away from the robot, looking furiously at my stepfather. Crap. The last time she looked this way when Jaden put the spider in her locker. It was nasty.

"This is it. You crossed the line and now you're out of the team!" she exclaimed. Big D wondered for a moment if she was serious.

"Are you throwing me out of the team? I was trying to help you guys" he sounded disappointed. For a moment I felt bad for him, but one look on our destroyed creation was enough to stop.

"We can handle it ourselves" I assured him.

"Fine" And when I thought he would accept it like an adult man he was, he grabbed the hammer and began to destroy what was left of our robot. When we dragged him away, I could hear Marcus laughing at the situation.

"Don't worry Mr Davenport, I have an idea" bionic boy smiled to him "We can create a team and win the competition ourselves" he suggested.

"No you are not" I said but they ignored me.

"You want to work with me?" Mr Davenport was surprised.

"Sure I want. You are such an incredible inventor, it's an honor" Marcus was feeding his ego.

"See kids? That is the spirit" Big D smiled to us "If you don't want my help, so be it. Let the best one win. That would be me!" he laughed.

"Marcus did it just to piss us off, didn't he?" I asked when they left to another part of lab where Chase was working.

"You think?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

It took us whole afternoon, but we managed to finish our robot. Lucky, Calla participated in this for the third year in a row so she had an experience. We wore the same green shirts, so we could be more identified as a team. When we arrived for the competition, first thing we did was looking for Big D and Marcus, but they were nowhere in the crown.

"Maybe they gave up?" I hoped.

"Not this two. We've connected the monsters" she said dramatic.

"Well, we're kinda great team too. It's gonna be alright" I assured her, as she smiled to me.

"Now a big applause for the three-time winner Kevin Stone and his robot Merchant of Menace" the commentator introduced the boy who started shouting loudly when applause took place.

"I hate this jerk. He beats me every time and brags about it" Calla complained.

"Next are Calla Parker and Leo Dooley with their robot Ultron" applause was much quieter.

"Ultron?" I asked disappointed. Not so original or fitting.

"I just saw the movie and just loved him" Calla explained.

"Now our last participants. They paid us to turn off the light" the reflector shone into an empty space "In front of you the only, unique, geniuses and partners in crime: Donald Davenport and Marcus Jameson with their Robo-Freak from Mission Creek!" They both jumped into the spotlight, loudly vising and clearly enjoying the crowd's attention. They were wearing a weird kimonos.

"Children" Calla commended.

"You wanted entrance like that, didn't you?" I asked.

"Very bad" she admitted.

"Sorry we're late" Big D announced, taking the microphone from the host.

"But we were busy building this!" Marcus exclaimed taking cloth from their machine. O my God. It looked like a gigantic crab and literally everyone were seriously afraid. Even Kevin.

"Don't worry Dooley, we can take it down" Calla must've noticed fear on my face. I didn't quite believe it, but we had an ace in the sleeve especially for them. I hope it'll be enough "You know Mr Davenport, we will use his ego against him"

"And what about Marcus?"

"C'mon, we both know which of them is in charge" we pepared and hold our position. Our first fought was against some boy few years younger than us. I didn't even consider the fact that we could lose with him. That would be embarrassing.

"Hey guys" Marcus run to us holding a few white shirts "Mr Davenport and I made them for all of participants" he say proud. I took one of it. The inscription read: I was crushed by Robo-Freak from Mission Creek "Seriously?"

"You just had to do it to get under our skin, don't you?" Calla sent him the glare.

"No, I just wanted to make my dad mad. But yes, crushing you two is going to be so satisfying" he smiled before he went off.

"That guy is officially dead" Calla whispered.

Given that our robot was created a in few hours, it was doing amazing. We defeated all of our opponents, but Big D and Marcus went through them like they were nothing. Geez, they even brutally crushed robot some little kid which was here with his mom. They didn't even tried to make him feel better.

"At least they are having a time of their lives" Calla muttered when they went to the final.

"Now all we have to do is take down Kevin and we're facing them in in the final" I noticed. No pressure. Before fight began, Big D and Marcus came to us.

"Hey guys, we wanted wish you good luck" Marcus said.

"We really hope you'll beat him" my step dad added. I measured them with my eyes.

"Are you?" I didn't quite believe that.

"Of course we do! Then we can destroy you in the final!" Marcus exclaimed, and then he and Big D highed a five. Next he took out his phone and gave it to Calla "Can you make us a picture? I'll send it to my dad. He's gonna be INSANE when he'll see that I'm working with Donald Davenport" ok, whatever problem he and his dad had, it wasn't our concern at the moment. Calla quickly made them the picture (they made very strange faces) when speaker called us.

So, that whole Kevin looked like a mean guy. Very confident and mean guy. His machine was bigger than ours, but it was also slower. Despite this, he managed to get us to the wall, with Ultron he barely released himself.

"Next time we might not be so lucky. End it" Calla commanded and I nodded. Passing his robot from behind, I activated our most effective weapon: a lift. It was managed to turn our enemy upside down and when he was unable to move, I crushed it.

"We did it!" Calla exclaimed and we both run on the stage.

"We won! We did it" we screamed until we saw Kevin.

"It was very good fight" Calla played nicely.

"Yes and because I'm mature, I'll wait until you leave the stage before I'll start my victory dance" that wasn't exactly what I desired, but I didn't wanted to make a fool before Calla. What suprised me, she made few steps ahead and screamed:

"But I'm not. We won! How do you feel now you jerk?!" she screamed and seeing that I quickly joined her.

"Eat it you loser!" I added and then we started dancing. Kevin only glared at us and left.

Ok, ultimate battle is coming right now. We stand against our bigger opponents. They were both smiling, confident, expected easy victory. They will have to went after my dead body. This two almost ruined my day with Calla, but you know what? Nothing connects people like sharing an enemy.

"You're going down!" Marcus exclaimed, when Big D send his machine to ram ours. Luckily, we were prepared. Calla was right, thanks to the adhesion and speed, Ultron was able to dogade stronger opponent. Unfortunately, our attacks wasn't hurting him too "That's your strategy? You can't run forever!"

"Hate to admit it, Marcus is right" Calla muttered.

"We have a plan, remember? I just hope I won't mess it up" I admitted and then I let their robot hit Ultron. It made quite damage, but wasn't enough to take him down.

"Is it everything you can afford this pile of scrap?" Calla screamed and but my step dad smiled.

"Let's find out. Full power!" he exclaimed very happy, that he could do it.

"Mr Davenport, I don't think it's a good idea..." Marcus tried interrupt, but Big D ignored him.

"Finish him Dooley" that was all I needed. When Robo-Freak was close enough, I activated the ramp in last possible moment. The enemy machine came to it, then broke into the air and fell on it's back.

"Nooo!" Big D and Marcus exclaimed, making this 10 times more satisfying.

"We won!" Calla smiled more than ever and completely suprising me, hugged me with all of her straight. Wow, effort was definitely worth it. I just hope she was to busy being happy to notice how much I was blushing. After a while we went at the stage to meet our opponents.

"I'm very impressed" Big D congratulated.

"Thanks" we said in the same time.

"If I would take mine decepticon we would've win" Marcus muttered.

"What decepticon?" Calla asked surprised.

"You'll see it next year" he promised.

"Calla, you've proven that I made the best choice making you an assistant of mine" my step dad turned to her.

"Thank you sir, just... This ramp was Leo's idea" she admitted and I smiled. I was very proud of it.

"Leo's?"

"Yes, I came up with it when Chase uses Tequondo to beat Adam" I explained.

"So, it looks like we're gonna have to get it back to you" Calla smirked and we thrown nasty t-shirts on it's creators.

"I think I'm gonna keep it, as a souvenir" Marcus decided "Thank you Mr Davenport. It was the best day ever" I was sure that he was just making up, but lets be honest: We all enjoyed it. And the most important thing is that I created something and it worked. I showed Calla that I can also be clever and resourceful. Maybe there is some little hope for us after all?

"I was happy to work with you too Marcus" Big D assured him. I pretend to vomit and Calla chuckled "Do you want to come to a dinner?" he proposed. Before Calla and I could protest, Marcus shook his head.

"I think that I'll go back to home already. My dad messed up, but as soon as he apologizes, we will be cool. After all, we have only each other" he said sadly. Wow, I almost bought it. Almost. When Marcus started leaving, Calla called after him:

"See you in school you sociopath!"

When we all came back to home, (Big D insisted to drop Marcus to his house first) Calla and I headed to the lab. This was a good day. Really good. Despite all obstacles we won and what is more important, we had a great time together. And not only that. I can't exactly explain it, but what I felt today was like... flying. It was something I never felt with Janelle or anyone else. As if just being with Calla made me the happiest man on earth. When we were taking the elevator, I made a decision. I might destroy our friendship, but chance of feeling this way every day was worth of risk. When we will be in the lab, away from prying ears, I am going to ask her out. If I don't do it now, I may not have a better opportunity. After all, Calla was single by very long time already.

"Leo, is everything alright?" she asked when we were still lifting.

"Perfectly, why?"

"You haven't spoke a word by 5 minutes, it's unlike you"

"I am thinking" I explained.

"It's also unlike you" she laughed and I crossed my arms pretending being offended.

"I'm just worry that this bionic psycho is around and can kill us any moment" I changed the subject. I was especially worry about her. Since Marcus threatened us I was holding back in his company, but Calla? She was just furious everytime she saw him and I was always afraid that she will cross a line and he'll do something to her. And the worst is, against the bionic human there is nothing I can do about it.

"Leo we can't tell anybody, but we'll figure something out, I promise" before I could answer, hiperlift's door opened. Lab wasn't empty, Chase was there. Man, he was so quiet all day that I completely forgot about him.

"Hi guys. How was the game?" He looked at us.

"Incredible. We not only won, but also kicked asses Mr Davenport's and Marcus's at the final!" Calla explained excited.

"Congrats. I ended filling your documents, there weren't so many of them" he answered.

"Thanks for that. Maybe I'll but you some fro-yo tommorow after school in return? Just without autonomic cars this time" she proposed happily.

"Sounds fair" my brother smiled to her and they both blushed a little. I looked at the floor. Of course it happened. They're already practically dating, just any of them officially called it. What was I expecting? People are making a bets when Challa become officially. All my enthusiasm from a minute ago was gone by now.

"I'll leave you guys alone" I said, maybe a little colder than I intended. Calla looked at me.

"Why is that?" she pretended not to understand, but her red cheeks would not agree with it.

"Later guys" I turned around and went not giving them a chance to continue the conversation with me. I just hoped they didn't notice my obvious jelousy. When hiperlift's door closed behind me I took a deep breath to stop my tears. It's all pointless. She will never be with me, there's no way. It's not like I never ealier had that realization with other girls, but it was Calla so it hurts hundred times more.

No. Thinking like that will not help me. Calla is still my best friend. She will not be anything more, but I'll keep holding on to this and I'll never let it change. Besides, it's not like I'm completely alone. Janelle seems to tolerate me lately, so I'll try to make it official. There's still a way for us all to be happy.

**Douglas POV**

"Dad?" I felt someone shakeing my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Marcus. It took me a while to understand what is happening. I must've fall asleep trying to improve my newest invention: short-range teleportation. It was still defective and I needed it to work. If I will not be able to convince kids to join me easy way, it might be my only chance to capture them without hurting anyone in the process. Unfortunately, I couldn't focus, because something else was in my mind.

"You decided to came back?" I asked surprised with sleepy voice. He shrugged "Oh, right. You want something"

""I'm sorry" would be good right now" he admitted. I sighed.

"I think not. Not after spending whole day with that thief, my brother" I said angrily. Marcus knew how much I hated Donnie for stealing my children so he was sending me pictures how they had fun together only to hurt me.

"Don't make it all about you again" he warned sitting at the chair in opposite to me "Ever since we came to this damned city, all you think is your brother. I understand, it's important for you, but forgetting my birthday was crossing a line" he accused. I almost told him I didn't. Almost. But what am I supposed to say? Like - I didn't forget about it. I just wasn't in the mood to celebrate knowing, that they're gonna be your last birthday? Oh, did I mentioned you won't make it to the next one?

"You are right Marcus, I messed it up" I admitted. He glanced at me.

"Did you just admitted that you made a mistake? You?" he couldn't believe it. That wasn't something I would normally do, but he deserved to hear this. If he just know how much I messed up... When I created Marcus, he was just a disposable machine. I did not have a problem with it. It's just like a cell phone. It must survive for some time until it is replaced. Marcus will be replaced by my children. But when I programed him a personality and independent ability... It was awful. I watched him develop, changing, he was making his own habits and hobbies. Just like he was a real boy. When he started calling me a dad, I didn't protested, I missed being a parent. He was making me think about Daniel. I gave him away so he had a chance for normal life without that madness, but Marcus gave me possibility to be a father again. But every year was getting closer to inevitable end. So when he reached his 15 birthday I just couldn't do it. Knowledge that this amazing boy, my creation, my son is going to burn out... I kept myself busy just to not think about it. I did it so well, that I even forgot to give him best wishes. And the fact that it hurt him only proved that the boy loves me. Like a son loves father, not like machine loves it's creator.

"I did Marcus and I'm so sorry about it" If he only knew what I was really talking about...

"It's ok dad, you are focusing on very important things right now" he was trying to cheer me up obviously feeling sadness in my voice.

"I'll make it up for you. What would you say for the car for your next birthday?" I asked taking happy pose. His eyes shined.

"Are you serious dad?" I nodded. It made him happy and I'm desperate to leave him this way. I'll let him think that he gets a car, help me take over the world or whatever he wants. And when the time comes, I'll just turn him off while he'll be charging, just like I planned at the beginning. I may not be able to save him, but he will never find out that he's dying. My son will leave this world happy.

"So, what do you say about pizza night today?" I proposed causing a smile at the teenager's face.


End file.
